onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leviathan 89/Archive 2014
Bot flag request Hi! I’m admin of russian One Piece Wiki. I want to add interwiki links to all existing russian articles. We have over 1000 articles, and I want to use bot for this task. So I’m requesting bot flag for this user: User:Bot-OPru Also if my bot have bot flag in other languages, I will fix (add nonexistent/delete wrong ones and so on) interwiki links there too. --Valdy (talk) 21:53, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Template Changes Forum Hey Levi, you should take a look at this, since it's a little above the knowledge of most of our editors, and it seems we have to change a bunch of templates. Forum:Template Configuration Changes Coming. Your input would really be appreciated. Thanks. 01:23, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Different Blog Category Name Sff pointed out to me here that on the Italian wiki, you guys have changed the name of the default "Blog posts" category. How did you do that? 12:32, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Latest Talks Hey Levi. I recently asked Sff about this but he referred me to you. Seems isn't working right on the Community Corner. You can't actually click on the "others" tab for some reason. Works fine on the template page though. Could you take a quick look at that? Thanks. 21:12, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :OK. Well I believe it's possible to do this in full-CSS (with the :target pseudo-class), but I don't think it works in all modern browsers. (Still better than working nowhere, though.) Here's what I was thinking about: Title 1 Title 2 content 1 content 2 Two caveats: clicking on the "buttons" changes the position of the viewport in the canvas (since they're just links to anchors), and the two content divs are active at the beginning (I'm sure there could be a workaround, but it would probably be rather obfuscated). So, maybe it won't really be useful, but it sure was fun. Wiki Teams Hi are the Wiki Teams still active and If they are can I Join one? --Admiral Sugar (talk) 13:59, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Admins/bureaucrats The wikia is a big site, hence why the editors need to bring incidents to attention. I now when wikias get popular it becomes increasingly harder to run it. When it appears their not doing their job, its just the number of users/edits is too much alone and new admins/bureaucrats are needed. I'm just saying, the editors need to pay attention to who is in charge and get them to sort out run away situations. You have to go to the wikia staff to ask them to demote someone, can't do that with some SERIOUS evidence. I.e. what happened to me and the original editors when we came here originally resulted in us unbanned and the original creator of the site banned permanently. That sort of level of behaviour, one random whiny editor can't make the wiki staff do anything. Most of the time they just don't get involved with each wikias workings and leave them to self-maintain themselves. So in other words, over 3/4 of the editors would need to be against them to get them banned. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 23:42, February 16, 2014 (UTC) VSTF Help Sup Levi, I need your help as VSTF with a user.. A few days ago, User:Luffydumbpoopmonkey joined the wiki, broke all the rules and got banned. But even though he got IP blocked, he made a new account: User:Zorothepoopcutter which also got banned by IP, but today he made a new one named user:Donquioxte Doflamingo and since the name of the third one isn't simmilar, proof that it's the same guy. Please help with your VSTF rights, we're really tired of him. Thanks in advance. 12:38, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok man, thanks. Yeah, looks like Nova contacted staff too but I wasn't aware. 12:29, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Leviathan, Can I have a word with you about Turkish wiki? --Zeckopacho (talk) 17:22, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. What I wanted to talk about is the current Turkish wiki that is connected with the international one (English) That wiki has 593 pages but is completely "forsaken" and new pages just contain nothing or bad language. Can new page that I created be linked with the international One Piece wiki? The old one is a disgrace and we will build this new one with care. Can you help in anyway about this?--Zeckopacho (talk) 12:08, May 20, 2014 (UTC) There are many Turkish wikis unfortunately. The biggest one is this: http://tr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Ana_sayfa This one is the oldest probably and has most pages but it is abandoned. Every new page contains silly things. I tried to edit and add many pages but I am not an admin there so I can't do much. Mine is this: http://tr.one-piece-turkiye.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_T%C3%BCrkiye_Wiki of course it is new and doesn't contain much but at least there won't be anything silly in it. I am really concerned that Turkish One Piece wiki is represented by that site. I want to make things properly.--Zeckopacho (talk) 12:52, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your help :) Zeckopacho (talk) 18:33, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Levaithan, Hi :) I am finally the admin of the TR OP page and I am happy about it :D But there is an issue I need your help about. I couldn't understand the concept of collapesables and can't aplly them for my templates. Can you make this template collapsable? http://tr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/%C5%9Eablon:Kalp_Korsanlar%C4%B1 It would be a huge help. And I can make others better too. Thanks in advance :)--Zeckopacho (talk) 22:49, May 30, 2014 (UTC) New "Toggle" / "Switch" Issues Hey Leviathan 89, We've been having issues with the Toggle and more specifically the Switch functions working in recent days (no one has edited the dependencies and it is affecting multiple wikis that we have been using them on for years - the problem seems to only affect instances where there are more than 2 or 3 images being used. But the entire problem may be more widespread. Is there anything you could think of that might help fix this or if it might be a Wikia-induced problem? Thanks, User:~=(iNate)=~ The most affected place I have noticed these issues is on the DragonVale Wiki. Individual Dragon pages have the issue on the 4th instance of the script when you click between Adult, Juvenile, Baby, and Egg. The Egg image does not display but in some cases you can still click where the image should be and be directed to the image file page, as if the image is "invisible" or something. This issue is far more pronounced on pages using multiple switches or nested switches, we have been successfully implementing more and more complex scripts without any issues over the last couple of years. All of this has only happened recently. Simple Page - Plant Dragon Complex Page - Colosseum Thanks, User:~=(iNate)=~ p.s. It seems we have a little less of an issue than originally believed. The image seems to appear for mobile users if they pinch and pull their screen to zoom in and out. And for full browser users they can simply scroll their page and any missing images will appear. Though this is still not how we have become accustomed to the script functioning for the past years it's been in use... Thanks for the quick reply but it is most certainly not the case. We have been using the function successfully on DragonVale Wiki for years (as early at January 2012) and this issue only cropped up maybe less than a week ago. Also the issue occurred on two other wikis that have identical syntax usage and I am certain that none of the 3 were accidentally messed up along the way, especially considering I am the only one who has ever modified the css/js on the other 2 wikis and neither have been touched in over a year. But it seems this isn't something we can resolve at this time, I'll check out the link you provided. Thanks again, User:~=(iNate)=~ re:Spam Is there a way to temporarily disable all image uploading? 03:49, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Turkish Wiki again Hi Leviathan. Sorry for asking too much questions but I have something else to ask this time. Our wiki has many useless templates that get in our way. Deleting them is easy of course bu we need order and good templates just like this wiki has. Do you know anyone that can help us about that? If we could just have the templates this wiki has, our work would be perfect. Waiting for an answer. Thanks in advance. http://tr.onepiece.wikia.com/ Zeckopacho (talk) 11:57, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Romance Dawn Wiki Hello Leviathan, I was hoping to ask how you managed to have Galaxy9000's Romance Dawn Wiki deleted, even though it's a duplicate wiki and I thought wikia could do nothing about those? I ask because of similar with a duplicate wiki I've been having. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 21:45, September 17, 2014 (UTC) My blog about Galaxy Hey Levi, do you have any tips/edits I should make to this blog I wrote advising users about how to deal with Galaxy's vandalism? Thanks. 05:32, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Sandy *''is "Sunday" a possible romanization of "サンディ" (Sandi)?'' No. Sunday is サンデー Sandē. *''technically "Sandy" is pronounced sendi.'' I don't think so. --Klobis (talk) 13:29, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Karock --Klobis (talk) 12:49, October 10, 2014 (UTC) About Switch Picture Script Hi Leviathan 89, I have asked permission from Calua if I may copy your Wikia's Template:Switch, Template:Toggle and she allowed me as long as I cited your Wikia. When I copied and tried the template, it didn't work, the pictures couldn't be switched. Am I missing any other scripts? Thank you for your time. TitanWiseman (talk) 17:08, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for helping me. I was able to find what was missing when you mentioned about the "dependencies"; Common.js. I have a question, how do you add an extra switch; the original was only Manga and Anime, but I would like to add a 3rd, Light Novel. I'm sorry, I don't really know much about scripting. Thank you very much for your time. TitanWiseman (talk) 05:30, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much. TitanWiseman (talk) 05:57, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I have a question How do you put a picture and description on your Wikia's like this? TitanWiseman (talk) 10:18, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much. How can I put a picture for the like this? TitanWiseman (talk) 20:53, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Also, may I ask about favicons? After I generated my chosen picture, its background became visible again. How can I make my icon's background invisible? TitanWiseman (talk) 21:48, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Price I got 1千万 from the RAW directly, and since 千 is 1000 and 万 is ten thousand 千万 is 10,000,000. The error's probably similar to how people often translate 億 as billion instead of 100,000,000 (ten thousand squared), because Japanese deals with ten thousands instead of thousands. 11:55, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Yep, 1 million's right (100万). 14:10, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Archive One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Guidebook/Treatment_of_Vandalism#User_Talk_Page_Vandalism * Users may not remove messages from their own talk page, except in cases of vandalism. It should be noted, however, that users may archive these messages. There. 19:17, November 23, 2014 (UTC) A Question Hey Levi, is it possible for us to possibly semi-protect all images on the wiki? I know IPs can't edit them already, but I'd like to keep non-autoconfirmed users from editing them as well. We've always had problems with noobs uploading images that violate the guidelines, but we've also recently had the problems with Gal vandalizing images (like he did last night). I know wikia's stance on protecting pages in the long-term, but do you think if we had a forum and poll about it here they would let us do that? Thanks. 16:46, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I mean preventing new users (accounts that aren't autoconfirmed) from uploading new images, and reverting existing images. 16:53, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for looking into it. Range blocks won't work on his spam accounts, since he's using proxies for all of them. But maybe the IPs associated with his main accounts (Galaxy9000, Mr. Whatever) could do some good if range blocked. Also, this IP is probably not a proxy, since he used it twice with a month in between edits. 18:05, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I dunno, I guess I'm too lazy to track down the other IPs he used, since I know a range block won't work. But have you found out anything about my first question, yet? 20:46, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Do you know how to set up an abuse filter? We could use one to stop him. Talk to me in chat if you can for more of my ideas on this. 22:16, December 6, 2014 (UTC) There's definitely a pattern, I just don't want to say it outside of a PM, since I know he'll be watching (I'm not paranoid, cuz it's true) If he's gonna try to work around an abuse filter, I want him to at least have to put in a shitload of effort. Is there a better way I can contact you that's not public? Or should we maybe just schedule a time when we can both be in chat? Thanks. 00:52, December 7, 2014 (UTC) As JSD said,there's a pattern,we've come up with "conditions" to restrict his edit(we can tell ya about this on chat only:/)